The Halloween Competition
by Youremyheartworm
Summary: It's Sheldon and Amy's first date since their break. They are both very nervous but Amy running late isn't helping her and she starts to panic. How will their date end?...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

October 31st. It was finally here. Amy felt very nervous as it was her first date with Sheldon since they had their break. She wasn't sure what to expect from the date and didn't know if it was going to be different than before or not. Running late didn't help, she glanced at her watch as she walked out of the university and it was 6:50pm. Sheldon was due at her apartment in exactly ten minutes and she wasn't home, had a shower, got changed or prepared anything for their date. Having only had one thing sorted out for their date, she knew this wasn't going to end well as Sheldon liked things to be kept in a schedule. She drove the short distance to her apartment and knew that Sheldon was already going to be waiting for her. She took two items out of her car boot and struggled up the stairs with them. She got to the fourth floor and was very nervous as she walked to her apartment. Suddenly she froze, he was sat on the floor outside of her apartment leaning against the door. He saw her arrive and jumped up.

"Hello Amy" He said nervously, looking at his feet

"Hello Sheldon, it's good to see you" she replied at her stomach filled with butterflies

"May I ask why you have those?" He questioned

She froze, her mind had gone blank and couldn't remember a thing. "Pardon?" She blurted out

"Why do you have two pumpkins in your arms?" He queried

"They're for us" Amy responded with

"I'm sorry, I don't follow" he replied

"It's Halloween so I thought that carving pumpkins would be a good idea for our date night. I was supposed to bake you some cookies and prepare Halloween themed foods but I was stuck at the lab until only ten minutes ago so I've ruined our evening" she sadly responded with.

Sheldon rushed over to his girlfriend and took the pumpkins out of her arms, placed them on the floor and pulled her into a warm hug. She hugged back immediately but was puzzled. "What was that for?" She asked as she pulled away

"Do I need a reason to hug you? You're my girlfriend that should be the only reason I need to hug you. Besides you've put so much thought into this and you looked sad at the thought that you ruined our date" he honestly replied with

She blinked for a second and responded with "That was nice thank you" And smiled at her boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
After they had finished hugging Sheldon picked the two pumpkins up in his arms and waited for Amy to lead the way into her apartment. She followed him and began to unlock the door, stopping after she had turned the key all the way round. She turned to face Sheldon and began to speak.  
"I'm not really sure what we are going to do, I don't have any food prepared or any snacks and I didn't rent a movie either, sorry to be a disappointment"  
"Look at me" Sheldon said slightly aggressively. Amy turned her head to look at him.  
He reached his free hand up to her face and held her chin up so she carried on looking at him  
"I don't want to ever hear you say that you're a disappointment, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Don't ever say that about yourself. Ever." He said firmly looking into her eyes the whole time so she knew he meant it. She gulped at the realisation of truth and nodded her head. She then turned back around and walked through the door of her apartment, Sheldon closely following her.  
He placed the pumpkins on the kitchen counter and began to fill the kettle with water and get the mugs out. Amy smiled at herself as she realised how comfortable he was in her apartment. She touched him on the shoulder which made him turn around and pay full attention to her  
"I still don't have anything for us to eat" she said  
"That's fine, I'll cook us something" Sheldon calmly replied with.  
Amy giggled and asked "I'm sorry, you'll what?"  
"Did you not hear me? I said that I will prepare us something to eat" he replied  
Amy laughed again  
"I don't see what's funny young lady" Sheldon said  
"It's just that I've never seen you cook in the five years that I've known you so the thought is very amusing" Amy said trying to hold back the laughter.  
"I'll have you know I'm an excellent cook, I just don't want to waste valuable thinking time on cooking food when I can order food to fit into my schedule" he replied simply.  
"Then how come you have time tonight?" Amy questioned  
"For you I have time for anything" he smiled and put his hand on top of Amy's. She looked back up into his eyes and a huge grin came on her face.  
She then let go of Sheldon's hand and a mischievous look grew on her face. "I have an idea, I'll get some ingredients out and you have to make us a meal out of them" she said to Sheldon  
"Okay that sounds like it could be fun, let's do it" he replied  
Amy walked over to the fridge and pulled out some items and put them on the counter. Sheldon stood and looked at the items for a second before getting the pots and pans out that he would require. Amy sat on the sofa and watched her boyfriend prepare their meal.  
When Sheldon declared that it was nearly ready she set the table and got their drinks out of the fridge. She sat in a seat at the table as Sheldon brought their food over.  
"This looks delicious Sheldon, I never knew you could cook. Especially from the strange items I picked out for you" she said whilst placing food onto her plate  
"I told you that I could, I'm glad you like it" he smiled at his girlfriend  
They are their meal and occasionally gazed into each other's eyes an smiled. Once they were finished the cleared the plates away and Amy sat on the sofa.  
"That was delicious thank you Sheldon. It was very nice to have you cook for me" she smiled as she was talking to her boyfriend.  
"We're not finished yet" he smiled back. As he said that he walked over to the sofa with a bowl in each hand. He sat down and Amy looked confused at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
"I didn't have strawberries or chocolate in my fridge, where did you get them from?" Amy asked puzzled.  
He smiled at her and replied with "I wanted to surprise with something to show I can be romantic, I thought it would be fun if we had melted chocolate with some strawberries so I brought them with me. I'm sorry if you don't like them"  
"I love them! I'm happy you brought them, thank you" she replied  
With that Sheldon picked up a strawberry and dipped it in the melted chocolate.  
As Amy watched him she thought he was going to eat it but to her surprise he reached over and fed the strawberry to her. Some of the chocolate got on her lip. Sheldon wiped it off with his and licked the chocolate off his thumb. This amazed Amy and she didn't know what to do, she didn't want to push him too far so just sat still.  
He froze at the realisation of what he had done and Amy thought he was going to run to the bathroom or out of the door. To her amazement he leaned back over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. The kiss began to become more passionate and their hands began to wander over each other's bodies when they pulled away. Both of them sat there breathless and shocked at what happened.  
Amy was the first to speak "do you want to carve the pumpkins before we get distracted again?"  
"Right, we'll come back to that later" he replied whilst grinning  
They walked over to the kitchen counter and prepared to carve the pumpkins. Sheldon wanted to turn it into a competition to see who could carve the best pumpkin. He was feeling pretty confident so decided to challenge Amy to a dual.

"If my pumpkin is better than yours then I get to kiss you again" Sheldon said smiling at Amy

"And what if mine is better? Then what do I win?" she queried.

"I doubt that will happen Amy but if you win then I'll let you choose your prize" he replied

Amy suddenly realised something. "How are we going to decide whose is better? Surely we will vote for our own so we win?" She questioned

"I hadn't thought of that. I suppose it depends on how good the carver is of the pumpkins. We could always ask one of our friends I suppose" he replied

"Fair enough. Let's get on with it then" she said as she smiled.

They began carving their pumpkins, occasionally trying to sneak a glimpse of the opponents but failing as they had their backs to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After an hour of carving their pumpkins they both finished around the same time. They each looked at their creations and huge grins came on their faces. They each covered their design with a towel so they were able to reveal them at the same time.

"Okay ready? 1.….2.…3.… Go!" Amy said excitedly

They both pulled the towel off their pumpkins and were both amazed at what they were seeing. Amy's mouth almost fell to the floor, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sheldon had a huge grin on his face and Amy knew he was pleased with what she made.

Amy's pumpkin had been designed specifically to impress Sheldon. She had carved Yoda into her pumpkin as Star Wars was Sheldon's favourite movie. He stood looking at the pumpkin and was slightly worried as to how his was going to compete with this.

"You did this so I would vote for yours didn't you?" Sheldon asked Amy

"Not exactly. I like Star Wars too. It just helps that its your favourite movie ever" she replied with a smug look on her face

She moved closer to Sheldon's pumpkin so she was able to read it better. She could see it with her own two eyes. There was a heart on the pumpkin with the letters S + A in the middle of it. This was by far the most romantic thing Sheldon had ever done in his life and surprisingly he didn't care if he looked like a hippy. He wanted to impress his girlfriend and so he did.

"Sheldon its amazing. I didn't know you were that good" Amy said as her heart was pounding in her chest. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"All I did was write two letters. You, yours is incredible" he replied knowing full well that Amy had won.

"Thank you but you've won hands down" she replied honestly

"Now hold on little lady. I know I made you smile with mine but yours is much better, I cant believe how you got it finished in under an hour" he said

"Well we cant both win so I will forfeit myself to let you claim the prize" she said grinning as she remembered what Sheldon wanted if he won. "You can kiss me as soon as you like" she added.

Sheldon moved closer to his girlfriend. His heart rate increased and his breathing was becoming deeper. His face was inches from hers when he said "Hang on, I can kiss you anytime I want so I think I'd like you to have the prize instead. What do you choose?" He asked, licking his lips as he finished speaking.

Amy had to take a deep breath. Sheldon's lips were almost touching hers yet here he was asking her which prize she wanted. A thought came to mind when she grinned.

"Kiss me" She said calmly

"Amy I just explained to you that I couldn't possibly chose that as my priz.." he began but was cut off by the collision of Amy's lips with his. The kiss started off like their chaste date night kisses but as they both grew more confident and began to explore. Amy put her hands over Sheldon's shoulders and he moved his hands. One of his hands was on her waist and the other was gently brushing her cheek with his thumb. They both deepened the kiss and their hands began to wander over each others bodies. Amy carefully brushed her tongue over Sheldon's bottom lip as if to ask permission. He gently bit her lower lip and allowed her tongue entry to his mouth. The feeling of their tongues dancing was very overwhelming and new to the couple. As they carried on like this for a few more minutes they became more and more comfortable with the feeling and were aware that this kiss was very different to any they had shared before.

With the intimacy building up the longer they kept kissing, eventually they both pulled away. Sheldon and Amy, still holding each other, looked into each others eyes and smiled. They knew things were changing in their relationship and couldn't wait to explore the more physical side of their relationship.


End file.
